1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known image searching technology in which feature points are extracted from a captured image captured by, for example, a camera and an image that has a large number of similar feature points is retrieved from among a group of images preliminarily registered. There is a known technology utilizing such an image searching technology in which images of a specific photograph and a printed material are registered in a database in a manner associated with various electronic data, and a similar image is retrieved from the database by using captured images obtained by capturing the photograph and printed material, and electronic data associated with the similar image is presented (JP 2014-010723 A, for example).
Here, in the case of newly registering an image (provided as an image A) in a database in image search service using an image searching technology as described above, there may be a case where an image similar to the image to be newly registered (provided as an image B) is already registered. In this case, the image B similar to the image A may be retrieved although a user searches the database of the image search service based on a captured image corresponding to the image A, and there is a problem in which a user cannot obtain an intended search result.
In view of such a situation, there is a need to achieving to retrieve a similar image with higher accuracy.